1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a target for projectiles, and particularly to an improved target suitable for target practice or for receiving warning shots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various forms of targets for firearms are known, being used for target practice, or for receiving warning shots in correctional institutions, for example. One known type consists of a steel plate with a bullet trapping material on the front surface. The bullet trapping material comprises a rubber based material such as recycled tires.
The known types have been found not to be entirely satisfactory. One problem with the known type is that with extended use the high impact area, such as the region having the bull's eye or other target region, tends to deteriorate, limiting the useful life of the target. The bullet trapping panel, being bonded to the steel backing plate is not readily replaced, so that typically the entire targe must be replaced. Another deficiency of the existing targets of this type is that they do not reliably confine bullets fired at an angle, as they allow bullets to exit at the sides.